


Africa

by lunarwolfhard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Snow Ball (Stranger Things), Song: Africa (Toto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwolfhard/pseuds/lunarwolfhard
Summary: Based on Dustin teaching Nancy how to dance





	Africa

Another campaign finished, and you and Mike were the only ones left in the Wheeler’s basement. After a campaign like that, it’ll be the only thing Mike talks about for weeks, to anyone that’ll listen. However, this time, he’s unusually quiet.  
“What’s on your mind? After a campaign like that you’ll usually crazy hyper…” you say quietly as you help him pack up  
“Oh…just thinking about..uhh..the snow ball…” he says, unsure if he can talk to you about it  
“Well…what about it?”  
“Im not sure if I want to go, I can’t dance…what if the girl I dance with ditches me for someone better…what if I don’t look right…” Mike trails off into a list off what if’s  
You notice a record player in the corner and go over, rummaging for the closest thing you can find to a love song  
“I can help you dance…my older brother was helping my learn the other day” you suggest as you put the record on, Africa by Toto, then turning to Mike, offering you hand.  
He can’t hide his nerves as he slowly puts his arms around your waist, swallowing slightly, and you place your arms around his neck  
“So, feel the rhythm, the lyrics, the song in general and slowly move, and pick up as the song does okay?” you say as you slowly start to sway in Mike’s arm, smiling uncontrollably, pulling him slightly closer.  
“Am I doing it right?” he whispers  
“perfect” you nod 

Subconsciously, you begin to mumble the words and look up into Mike’s eyes  
“It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do”  
“y/n…” Mike says slowly as you snap out daze  
“yes Mike?”  
he looked down, plucking up the courage to ask you to the Snow Ball, but something stopped him, he’d leant in instead, kissing you and quickly pulling away blushing like mad  
“Wanna go to Snow Ball with me?” he says quietly, looking at his feet and you can’t help but grin, nodding  
“It’s a date Wheeler”


End file.
